The Last Chance
by lonelymaiden
Summary: A mysterious woman gives Dorian a chance to do things over after seeing his portrait. Will it change anything? MinaDorian. Contains some aspects of Oscar Wilde's original story.
1. Prologue

****

AN: This is my first LXG fic, ever, so please be kind. Also it was meant to be a 500 word prologue that ended up at exactly 900 words.

****

Disclaimer: Darlings if I have to work for the NHS then do you really think I could possibly own the League?

****

THE LAST CHANCE

Prologue

_ _

The Mongolian wastes:

Hello Dorian, are you well? The grating, malicious voice echoed in the walls and floors of the still smoking fortress, caressing the desiccated corpse like an icy wind. Harsh laughter, filled with evil intent, sounded through the ruined building, picked up by countless cackling beings. The air was heavy with the scent of death, growing thicker as the noise level rose.

Softly though, almost unnoticed, the wind changed, sweeping away the sudden accumulation of death and bringing with it the cool, crisp odour of freshly fallen snow. The dry, rasping laughter hesitated briefly in the path of returning life, before continuing on with much less force. 

Following the scent of pure snow came a strong, physical voice, "We've done all we can for you child, it's all up to you now."

"Gee, no pressure or anything," a second, younger, voice remarked sarcastically before the owner stepped into view, making rapid shooing motions with gloved hands, "C'mon scat, ya damn beasties. You can't have him just yet, we've got plans."

A hissing wail roared through the darkened ruins like a gale, before cutting off sharply. Sighing in relief, the figure, dressed in thick winter clothing, pushed the fur-lined hood away from its face to reveal crystalline blue eyes, dainty features and lush, golden curls. 

"Well Mr. Gray, let's see what we can do about this pitiful existence of yours…"

__

Hours later:

"How are you feeling Mr. Gray?" a slightly amused, completely unfamiliar, female voice asked him without even the faintest hint of concern. He opened his eyes slowly, warily, half expecting to find himself in a fiery pit, and was surprised to find himself pinned to the same wall he'd been stood against when Mina, dear Mina, had uncovered his portrait, looking down upon a delicate blonde woman brewing tea over a small fire.

Instinctively the girl raised her head to meet his curious gaze, lifted a slender, golden eyebrow and smirked a little sardonically, "Nothin' to say?" she asked, "Not even a 'Thank you for saving me from eternal damnation'?"

Dorian mirrored her expression before parroting the words, "Thank you for saving me from eternal damnation," in a mocking, sarcastic tone, "Now why, pray tell, did you do that?"

The blonde scowled at him, "You know, a little gratitude would be _very_ appreciated here, I'm breaking god knows how many rules doing this that my fate'll be _so_ much worse than yours could ever have been." She noticed Dorian's disinterested expression and sighed, "Fine, fine, it's only my ass on the line and I'll spend what little time I have allocated to do this answering _your_ bloody questions. You want to know why I saved you?" 

He nodded. 

"It's called atonement, darling, you're one of the lucky few who've got a chance to make up for their sins."

Dorian opened his mouth, preparing to ask yet another question, but was silenced by a raised hand and a wordless admonishment. 

"I don't know _why_ you're getting a second chance Mr. Gray, all I know is, my superiors decided to send the best in our organisation to resurrect you but before she could do so a bunch of wankers from some pro-punishment group came along and claimed a man like you would never change. 

"So, long story short, there was a huge argument about your right to live and, hey presto, I'm here and you're back."

"So I won?" Dorian questioned, a smug smile playing across his handsome features.

She laughed at that, cerulean blue eyes flashing with childlike delight, "Oh god, no! Honey you lost, hardly anyone believes you'll ever change."

"Then why…?" the man started.

"Why am _I_ here? Easy, my boss, a bleedin' heart if ever I've met one, thinks you deserve another chance and he's sent me to give you it, not because I'm the best, hell, I'm not even the most powerful, but because I'm so bloody determined that I haven't lost a soul yet.

"There is a condition you have to follow, though. You go too far back into your old lifestyle and I take everything I've given you back. Bye-bye life, hello eternal, uncompromising damnation. Doesn't mean you have to be a saint or anything though, love, cos god knows I'm not and I can't be a hypocrite and expect you to be something I'm not, but you have to stop betraying people, breaking hearts and, well, pretty much anything that other people would consider sins I suppose." She beamed at the pinned man, "That's nothing too difficult now, is it?"

With a smooth, graceful motion the mysterious woman rose to her feet, dismissing the fire and now heavily stewed tea, and slid gracefully across the rubble strewn floor, placing a slender hand on the cane hilt of the sword protruding from Dorian's stomach. "Do you promise to be a good boy, Dorian?" she half-teased as her long fingers closed around the lethal weapon. Without waiting for an answer she jerked her arm back sharply, pushing his chest back against the wall with her free hand.

Dorian doubled over in pain as the deadly blade exited his flesh, his dark eyes closing briefly. As if from far away, he heard the girl's soft words, "Remember Dorian, I'll be here to help you."

Moments later he opened his eyes to the familiar comfort of his library, the lingering echoes of three harsh raps filling the air…

****

Ending note: Well, how was it? I've started writing the first chapter but I want to know whether you think Dorian should remember his fate and try to be a good voice or not and have this little nagging voice keeping him in line.


	2. Chapter one

****

AN: Well, here it is, the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy. By the way, I'm halfway through actually reading Dorian Gray and something in it has stuck with me and become integrated with the plot. If you've read the book then perhaps you'll guess what as the fic goes on but if not don't worry.

****

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and I don't what I don't.

****

THE LAST CHANCE

Chapter one

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, exterior.

The dark, dingy docks of London were not exactly what Wilhelmina Harker had expected to find when she went in search of her old… friend, Dorian Gray, especially considering the man's spoilt nature. Oh, she knew 'M' -- what kind of a name was that anyway? -- had asked her to wait for the rest of the League before attempting to approach him, possibly fearing for her safety in such an area, but she had felt a great restlessness since hearing that fateful name once more.

As she gazed up at the grim, unimpressive building she felt her mind wander back to better days, days when she and Dorian had been happy together, and even in… love? But those days were long over and she would not allow them to be repeated, no matter what it cost her. Dorian Gray had broken her heart once before, never again would he hold that power over it, over her. No, her shattered heart was safe from him, but would it stay that way? 

Gathering up her ebony silk skirts in a vain effort to keep them dry, she crossed the rain dampened road and carefully ascended the few stairs leading to a heavy wooden door, as unimpressive as the brickwork surrounding it. Steeling her courage she knocked, rather more harshly than she had intended to, against the door and waited.

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, interior.

Gazing incredulously around him, Dorian wondered if he'd dreamed the last few… what was it? Days? Weeks? Months? Longer? It seemed rather like an incredible dream, despite the fact that he didn't actually sleep. Ignoring the person at the door, it was probably M anyway, come to blackmail him with his painting, he stalked around his vast library, picking things up and returning them to their rightful places moments later. Absently he wandered over to the impressive, gold-framed mirror, situated in pride of place above the fire, and gazed upon his handsome reflection.

As he stared into the reflective surface though, the image it presented him rapidly began to change. Gone were the youthful good looks he had come to know and love, replaced instead with a wizened, ugly corpse, rotted and twisted beyond recognition by numerous years and sins. It was the very same visage that had stared out at him from his damnable portrait. Watching closely, the gruesome form changed once more, this time becoming the beautiful, perfect face of his 'guardian angel', if that's what she really was.

"Come now, Mr. Gray, are you going to answer the door?" she asked him, blue eyes sparkling with mocking amusement, "There really isn't much point you being given this _wondrous_ chance if all you're gonna do with it is sit here and stare at the sorry state of your soul now, is there?"

Annoyed at this unwanted intrusion of his existence Dorian snapped at the girl, "And what of my portrait? Am I to risk that, and my very existence, for your 'second chance'?" he threw his arms up suddenly, gesticulating wildly and angrily. "Couldn't you have just stopped M from taking my painting? Then I wouldn't have to betray Mi -- any of the League!" While he was thinking such things he also wondered why she hadn't just sent him back to the fateful day Basil had completed the panting, the very same day he'd met Lord Henry and made that foolish, damning wish. Surely changing that day would solve all this?

Highly amused with the situation the mysterious woman in the mirror smiled brightly at him, "Calm down, love, there is a reason I've brought you to this time rather than going back to when your painting was stolen, or when it was completed." Dorian started, how had she known what he was thinking? "And anyway, that bloody painting doesn't matter anymore, your death cancelled out any power it had over you, see…" she stepped back in the image, revealing the room around her. The walls were painted a delicate dove-grey, glowing softly with a strange, internal light, the furnishings a pure, shining white, and, in pride of place, Dorian's portrait, looking just as he did at the moment it was painted. 

"I'll keep it safe for you until you've done your redemption thingy, don't worry your pretty little head about that," her smile changed into one of genuine affection, that of a mother to a son or a sister to a brother, "Until you redeem yourself, though, you're gonna see your soul every time you look in a mirror, that's your guide. Now," her voice raised to a shout, "_Open the bloody door_!! I've already told you that you can't get your bleedin' redemption sittin' on your damn arse ignoring visitors!"

Turning from the mirror for fear of seeing his true self once more, Dorian was surprised to notice that the knocking had started up once again, teamed with a faint, but unmistakably female, voice, most likely cursing him. Sighing melodramatically he exited the library, "I supposed I'd best face my demons then?"

Musical laughter whispered through the door after him, a subtle reminder of her earlier words, 'Remember Dorian, I'll be here to help you.' Sensing his thoughts, again, she added one final, and sincere, word, "Always."

__

Elsewhere.

Watching the man carefully a spirit creature, male in appearance, shook its head sadly, "Why does this one matter so much to you sister?"

The second creature, female this time, sighed softly, wishing she could reveal all to him, it would certainly save her time and him pain, but it wasn't possible. Even a creature such as herself had rules to restrict her actions, nothing was ever truly free in any existence, "Because it was my fault all this happened, my 'kindness' that granted his wish."

The male nodded understandingly, "You wish to undo _your _mistakes through his. I understand that sister, but why _her_? Could you not have asked me to send someone else?"

"No brother, he wouldn't have listened to any of the others. They are all far too pious to interest him enough that he would listen. He needs something… unconventional, Ria provides that."

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, exterior.

Mina was rapidly growing impatient, she knew Dorian was in, could sense his presence, so why wasn't he answering his door? About five minutes earlier she'd taken to punctuating the rapid, harsh raps with an even harsher string of highly unladylike cursing.

Raising a slightly bruised, though rapidly healing, fist she prepared to recommence pounding on the heavy oak that was barring her from entering her desired destination. The instant before flesh met oak a small security grille opened, just below her eyelevel, to reveal a familiar pair of dark, almost black eyes. She heard the soft, almost inaudible, intake of air as the grille was slammed shut and the door itself pulled open.

Dorian's face was priceless as he took in the glorious green-eyed redhead before him, as perfect and beautiful as he remembered but with none of the hatred, fear and horror that has marred those lovely features the last time he had laid eyes on her. "Mina?" he breathed softly, reverentially. This was the woman he loved, had always loved, no matter what he did to her, what he told her.

"Hello Dorian," her voice was extremely polite, almost bordering on cold, yet beneath that was the faintest hint of the turmoil she truly felt, "It's been a while."

An unfathomable smile crossed the immortal's sensual lips as his vampiric love spoke those words, "Not as long as you think, dear Mina," he muttered under his breath, though he knew she would hear it anyway, as evidenced by a single raised eyebrow and a curious gaze. 

He shook his head slightly, "Never mind," he stepped back from the door and made a grand gesture of showing her in, "Please, dearest, you must come in out of the cold and tell me _what_ you're doing here."

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, interior.

As the pair slowly climbed the stairs to Dorian's living area, Mina took the time to observe the paintings taking up almost the entire wall. Most were dark, sombre affairs depicting various deceased relatives, including the hated grandfather he'd told her so much about, though none contained the image of the handsome, not to mention vain, man she had known oh so many years ago.

One portrait caught her attention more than the others though. It rested low on the wall, fairly close to the floor, but contained a vast amount of colour and light. The subject, a golden haired girl not much older than her teens and dressed in an old-fashioned sky blue gown, was seated beneath a graceful weeping willow, smiling benignly on all who passed. It was one of the most beautiful, and lifelike, pieces of art she had seen in her long life, and she'd spent a few years simply travelling around the world visiting art galleries.

Absently she wondered why it wasn't displayed in pride of place, somewhere it could be fully admired and appreciated, but it didn't seem that important so she decided not to ask. Instead she followed the man she had once loved, coming to a comfortable, well-stocked library.

Dorian sank gracefully into one of the numerous chairs, lounging boyishly, while Mina perched primly on the arm of another. She gazed about her, collecting her thoughts briefly, before turning back to him, "I understand you've been approached by a man named 'M' about joining something he calls the 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'?"

He nodded hesitantly, suddenly afraid that the changes made to his life had somehow forced Mina to take his place as traitor. He hoped to a god he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore that it wasn't true, nothing was worth making Mina as bad as him, not even his own rotten soul.

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Mina continued on, "I also understand you refused to join him?"

Hmm, maybe she wasn't a traitor after all, considering that by this time, last time he'd done this little adventure anyway, he had readily agreed to join M's plans in the hopes of getting his painting back. He also had vague memories from this timeline that showed him doing so again, and for the same reasons he thought, though he was unsure how that worked.

Again the vampire was completely unaware of his internal musings, "I'm here to ask you, once more, to join the League. I know you're a selfish man, Dorian," he flinched almost imperceptibly at that, "But surely even one such as yourself can see no benefit to a world war?"

As Mina had done earlier, Dorian took a moment to collect his thoughts, putting in order how much he would tell her, trying to judge what she would believe. Finally he spoke, "There was a time, Mina, when I believed there was. Weeks ago 'M' approached me and gave some rather disturbing news, he used this to blackmail me into agreeing to be his traitor within the league. I was to betray you, _steal_ you, perhaps even kill you."

"What are you talking about? I was told you refused to join the League, and why would M wish to destroy that which he created? What hold could he possibly have over you?"

Taking a deep breath, Dorian prepared himself to answer Mina's questions, both asked and unasked. He omitted no detail from his explanation, from the wish he had made so many years ago to the "death" that had never actually happened, and his subsequent chance for redemption.

Throughout Dorian's tale Mina had listened silently, revealing no hint of what she really felt. She stayed quiet for a good few minutes after he finished speaking, digesting his past, present and (former) future. Coming to a decision she raised her head, emerald green meeting coal black, and smiled at him, "Then we shall give M his traitor."

****

Ending notes: I apologise greatly if they seem somewhat out of character but it's important for the story that they are this way. I also apologise for leaving this chapter where it is but I had only intended for it to be 1000 words and it got to over 2000. The next few chapters should follow the movie slightly more and could, possibly, be up by tomorrow as I'm just about to start writing it. If not it'll be next weekend probably.

****

Review responses: 

Calliann: Darling, I just knew _you'd_ review. I absolutely adored the bios by the way and of course you're forgiven, compared to me that was a _very_ quick response. You aren't quite correct but it was close, and I promise the one who brought him back will appear regularly, I actually have some rather interesting things planned for her (in my mind anyway). Will review Wandering Souls ASAP, promise, especially as my fondest wish is soon to be granted *cheers, whistles, dances, claps and makes other gestures of celebration*.

****

Ares: So you don't want Dorian to remember? I really was gonna do it that way but after reading the book (Dorian Gray not the movie novelisation, though that is great too) I've adapted my plot slightly. He'll still get the little conscience moments though, cos he's never gonna be perfect, I mean it's _Dorian_! And I don't think they had Martini's in Victorian London anyway.


	3. Chapter two

****

AN: And we have chapter two. Good god, for me this is a incredibly good rate. Anyway, enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and I don't what I don't.

****

THE LAST CHANCE

****

Chapter two

__

The Albion Museum, London, M's underground meeting room.

To the casual observer only three men were currently contained with the vast library beneath London's Albion museum, a cruel looking, thin-faced man with oily black hair known only as M, a small, long bearded Indian, the legendary Captain Nemo, and a gruff looking, grey haired man, England's hero Allan Quatermain. There was, in actuality, a fourth man, the invisible thief Rodney Skinner, in the room with them, rapidly reappearing thanks to a black leather coat and a pot of white lead paste. It was with this man that Allan Quatermain was currently… discussing matters when Mina Harker burst in.

"Am I late?" she asked with feigned innocence, expertly hiding both her disgust at M's treachery and her breathlessness, having just raced from Dorian's home to make the meeting.

M turned to her with a highly condescending smile gracing his thin lips, "A woman's prerogative, Mrs. Harker," he assured her as both Skinner and Quatermain stared in something that settled between horror and awe, a reaction she was more than used to creating.

Watching her standing there in the doorway, Quatermain was more than a little unnerved by this strangely seductive woman, and for more reasons than her obvious femininity. On the outside she appeared to simply as a beautiful creature, tall, pale and slender with almost perfect features, a figure most women would kill for and rich auburn hair, and dressed simply in a fashionable black velvet coat -- floor-length and fully buttoned -- a long, scarlet scarf and black veiled hat. But her eyes, they told a different story.

Those sharp emerald orbs held an eerie, unnameable quality in their depths, something that seemed almost… feral. In short, she felt dangerous. But Allan Quatermain was nothing if not a hunter and he could deal with dangerous, no matter its form.

"Please tell me this is Harker's wife, with a sick note," the old man half pleaded in a vain attempt to cover up his irrational discomfort at her presence.

An expression that could almost be described as a mocking smirk crossed her full, red lips as Mina stalked across the vast room, "'Sick' would be an understatement," she told him in a low, sultry voice coloured by the faintest hint of an accent, "My husband's been dead for years."

Breaking in, much to the annoyance of both Mina and Quatermain, though probably for different reasons, M made his final introductions, "Gentlemen, Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker."

As his cool voice continued on in conversation with Quatermain, something about a 'prior acquaintance' of hers, Mina nodded to Nemo in greeting and glossed over Skinner's strange presence, she already knew _that _man after all, and didn't particularly want to remember him either.

Instead of wasting her, admittedly endless, time listening to M's traitorous lies, Mina's mind replayed the tale Dorian had regaled her with only a few days previously, still trying to make sense of all he'd told her. Of course, she'd known he was immortal, just as he'd known of her vampiric nature, some supernatural instinct between creatures of their ilk perhaps, but somehow she couldn't believe that a simple painting and a boy's foolish wish were the cause of it. And what of this strange, blonde girl-like creature he'd spoken of? Could Mina really believe that an unknown entity had, for unknown reasons, given Dorian his life back on the premise that he behave himself? 

Perhaps she should just stick to safer trains of thought for now, like M's treachery. Now _that _was something she could quite easily believe, one only had to look at the man to know he was up to something. It was there in his cold, empty eyes, in the shape of his mouth, the set of his face, even in the way he carried himself broadcast his evil intentions. He had an air of callous cruelty, of cold indifference about him that made one decidedly uncomfortable.

Filtering through her silent contemplations came the rough, cockney voice of Rodney Skinner, "Kicking us out already? A moment ago it was sherry and giggles," and with that the invisible man flicked up his collar and walked out of the room, his flaring coat the only sign of his departing presence.

Only seconds later, and without M's blessing, the remaining League members turned on their heels, almost as one, and followed Skinner's example.

__

The Albion Museum, London, exterior.

As the four League members exited the grand, if stuffy, building and stepped into the damp London night a sleek, six-wheeled vehicle of unusual design came to a halt at the foot of the stairs.

A small crowd had already assembled around the strange device in the few moments it took for the League, with Mina in the rear beneath a plain black umbrella, took to descend towards it.

It was Quatermain who spoke first, something Mina realised he did a lot, perhaps too often, "What is _that_?"

Nemo turned to him, a look of immense pride in his dark, sombre eyes, "I call it an automobile," he told them seriously, as if that explained everything, though from the looks on the faces of the others said otherwise. Quatermain's was blank, confused, while Mina had a single raised eyebrow and Skinner remained unreadable beneath his lead paint mask.

"Yes, but what _is _it?" the invisible man asked as Nemo's first mate, Ishmael he'd introduced himself as, opened the elegant silver and white doors for them.

Unseen by her new team mates, Mina couldn't help but smile, it seemed Dorian had been telling the truth, partly at least. Nemo had brought them the future of transportation. Composing her attractive features into their usually serious mask, she nodded gratefully to the first mate as he held the automobile's door open for her to enter.

__

London, inside Nemo's automobile.

"So Mina," Skinner's lead painted face turned towards the green-eyed vampiress, a slight leer crossing the chalky features, "What's this old 'friend' of yours like then?"

A small smile flitted across the woman's face, undisguised this time, as she thought of the handsome man they were about to visit, "Dorian's…" she paused, wondering how best to describe her former lover, "He's… complicated," she finally answered, which was fully truthful.

"Complicated, Mrs. Harker?" Quatermain's strangely accented voice, an affection she was rapidly coming to hate, came from Skinner's other side as the old hunter leaned forwards to look her, somewhat fearlessly, in the eye, "How so?"

Leaning forward herself, Mina let her eyes flash red for a split second, secretly enjoying the mixed look of horror, confusion and fear on his lined face. "Complicated in ways you will never understand, Mr. Q." she told him coolly before returning her attention to the scenery passing by the window, leaving Skinner to question and tease Quatermain about his reasons for joining the League.

Throughout the rest of the short journey Mina alternated between joining Skinner in his teasing of the old man, though subtly of course, and staring out the window, anticipating the upcoming reunion with her complicated 'friend'. Nemo and Ishmael, however, contented themselves with silently listening to the three in the back, squabbling like children, though none would admit it.

__

Elsewhere.

In her peaceful grey room, seated on a velvet soft chair of pure snowy white, her bare feet curled in a carpet of downy grey and white feathers (all from willing donors of course), the blonde creature known simply as Ria gazed into what appeared to be a small, silver-backed mirror.

Truthfully, though, the device was actually a scrying glass, set for watching the progress of the League -- she had another one set aside exclusively for Dorian but at the moment all he was doing was sitting waiting for the League to show up and therefore of no interest to her. She found the very principle of the League quite fascinating in itself, they were the first of what would, in time, be known as superheroes. But the people in and of themselves were what interested her at the moment, or more exactly, Dorian's lady love.

"Bugger," she muttered as Mina's eyes blazed red for a short while and the spirit being felt the vampire's delight in her powers, "That bloody woman's gonna be more difficult that all the men put together." She contemplated her words for a moment, "I _like_ her!"

__****

Ending notes: I apologise for ending this here (didn't even meet my 1500 word target this time, *sobs*) but I'm knackered, must sleep. Will attempt to write new chappy at work tomorrow.

****

Review responses

Calliann: My biggest fan? Awwwwwww you're so sweet, I'm your biggest fan too (even if it does take forever for me to review, so sorry 'bout that hon). Also, glad you don't think they're out of character, and Dorian spilling his guts to Mina was great wasn't it, I didn't even plan that bit, it just… happened. I don't blame you for watching the movie again, I watch it almost daily (along with all my X-Men DVD's of course). Will review the next chapter of WS with the rest. Good luck with the test hon. I love Ria too, she's based on a whole bunch of people I know, family, friends and colleagues along with a little bit of me (that would be the insanity bit).

****

Graymoon74: The girl (Ria) is fantastic isn't she, and so unfazed by Dorian (though if you were an insane spirit creature with a job like hers you might be to, doubtful though, I'd be all over him if I was in her place). Don't kneel, the floor's dirty and I can't have my worship spoilt by dirty knees, oh god, look what you've done to my ego… run!! It's going to destroy us all!!!!!! Your first review made me giggle so thanks for that hon, now onto the second. Be grateful this isn't one of my X-Men fics, I think it's been over two months since I updated those. And don't you dare die, I need all the reviewers I can get.

****

Ares: 'They had scotch', not sure I understood that but hey, my mind works in strange way so perhaps it just a peculiarity to me. As for my writing style, it's always a case of fitting as many long words as possible into a chapter, assuming they fit of course cos I'm not gonna put 'antidisestablishmentarianism' in cos I'm not entirely sure what it means and it doesn't fit anywhere, and I realise I've gone off on a tangent. Sorry. And finally, I honestly can't remember if it was meant to be funny or not, I think it was but I've just done a ten hour shift in an NHS hospital and spent an hour and a half typing this so my brain's kinda fried.


	4. Chapter three

****

AN: Wow, chapter three already, what am I on?? Hmmm, I wonder if Ishandahalf's crack bunnies (it's an X-Men thing if you don't know) work for LXG too. Anyway people, enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and I don't what I don't.

****

THE LAST CHANCE

****

Chapter three

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, exterior.

Once again Mina was struck by the overwhelming shabbiness of the area surrounding Dorian's home, something obviously shared by her fellow Leaguers if Skinner's sarcastic comment of, "Charming Spot. Does Jack the Ripper live here?" was anything to go by. Agreeing, she idly she wondered why someone with tastes as refined and expensive as Dorian's obviously were would ever lower themselves to be surrounded by such filth.

Expertly hiding her, almost overpowering, anticipation, Mina allowed the men to get to Dorian's door before stepping away from Nemo's automobile, which then sped away, and opening out her umbrella. Even from more than halfway across the wide road she heard Quatermain pound on the heavy oak door, much as she'd done days earlier, before Dorian's handsome face appeared in the grille. Seconds later she heard a bolt being slid back and the door opened smoothly.

"Are you Dorian Gray?" the old hunter asked curiously, as if it would be anybody other than Dorian standing before him.

The immortal gave them all a quick once over, seemingly unimpressed by what he saw, before answering, "I am indeed." Careful to avoid notice, his eyes flicked to Mina's form, standing tall and proud in the middle of the road, waiting patiently for her cue.

A raised eyebrow, barely visible beneath the stylish black veil, questioned him silently, checking that all was going as expected. Confirmation, in the form of a small, subtle nod, reassured the vampire greatly -- their entire plan revolved around things happening just as they had in Dorian's 'past experience' -- and her tense shoulders relaxed slightly, though no one watching her would have noticed.

Oblivious to the complex, silent communication going on around him, Quatermain continued on with his pre-planned spiel to recruit Dorian to the League, "We come by way of M."

Turning his attention away from the vampiress, though none of the League had noticed he'd seen her in the first place, Dorian smirked at the old man and posed himself slightly in the doorway, much to Mina's (restrained) amusement, "M for mystery," he mused to himself, slightly amused "I told him, as I'm telling you, I'm not interested."

And there it was, Mina's cue. Unhurriedly she made her way towards the small group of men, a slightly seductive smile gracing her full, red lips, "Dorian," she uttered, emphasising the dark, sultry lilt vampirism had put into her voice.

Dorian's wide-eyed amazement, an uncommon act in itself, when Mina approached him hadn't been at all feigned. In all the time they'd been together, which, for him at least, had been a considerable amount, he'd never failed to find the way she moved, the sound of her voice, everything abut her to be highly alluring, but he'd never felt it to the degree she was exhibiting at that moment. "Mina? Mina Harker?"

A brief moment of eye contact between the two and the darkly handsome man, confident smirk back in place, stepped back to allow the auburn haired beauty to enter his home. 

The instant Mina crossed the threshold, Nemo, Quatermain and Skinner stepped up to follow her, only to have the heavy door slammed in their faces, cutting off any protests they way have had.

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, interior.

The moment the door closed behind them, the expressions of both Mina and Dorian changed from seductive and arrogant respectively to deathly serious. Glancing around, Mina used her enhanced vampiric senses to ensure no one was spying on them.

"Paranoid darling?" Dorian mocked lightly, intending to diffuse the tense atmosphere between them.

When she was finally satisfied that they were alone, aside from the three outside that was, Mina smiled at him, and it wasn't exactly a friendly expression. "Remember, _dearest_, there is a psychotic madman trying to create a world war for personal gain. A man who is also trying to blackmail _you_ into helping him!" _And may have succeeded, _she silently admitted to her fears. She'd been pacing as she spoke, unusually agitated, worried about Dorian though she'd never admit to it, least of all to him.

In the face of Mina's unusual, highly uncharacteristic behaviour Dorian became uneasy, he'd never seen her so… so un-composed before. Reaching out instinctively, he caught her around the waist with one arm and pulled her close, simply holding her against him. 

At first she stayed tense in his arms until his free hand carefully and gently removed her hat and unbound her hair before running repetitively through the soft, silken strands. "Mina," he breathed against the top of her head, "My Mina," wishing deep in his heart, corrupt and twisted as it may be, that they could stay like that for the rest of their eternity. Unfortunately the three men outside, and the madman who, even now, was making his way to the dockside house, made that wish impossible to grant.

It seemed Mina, too, realised this as she made a half-hearted move to pull away from him, causing him to clutch her tighter to his chest. "Dorian," she whispered softly, "We have to let the others in. We still have to stop M's plan." She tilted her head up to meet his black eyes, "We don't want dear Mr. Q. angry at us, do we?"

Dorian couldn't help but smile down on her, and not because of her partially teasing words. Gazing down on her smiling face he tried to resist the temptation to hold her ever closer, to let her know how much he truly loved her. Reading the effort and desire in his impossibly dark gaze, Mina decided to act herself, leaning up slightly she gently pressed her lips against his, smiling as she did so.

__

Elsewhere.

Groaning loudly, the spirit entity, Ria, covered her vibrant blue eyes, trying to block out the image of the embracing couple. Things were _not_ going as planned. When she'd taken up this job the information -- read; rule book -- she'd been given had expressly forbade him to fall in love, or at least act on it, until _after _he'd re-done all this business.

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed boy?"she questioned the silver-backed mirror in her hand even as her mind questioned just what was so wrong about it, wasn't being in love a good way to redeem himself?

"God, this is so bloody _confusing_!! I _hate_ my bleedin' job!!" The sweet voice rose almost to a roar, echoing through the heavens like a peal of thunder, causing many people throughout the world to seek shelter for fear of a storm. And in her peaceful domicile, Ria turned her attention to the second mirror, seeking more amusing exploits sure to be found where Mr. Skinner was involved.

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, hallway.

"Bloody rude of them," Quatermain grumbled as he stared at the door that had almost broken his nose, the very door that was opening once again.

All three men watched the door for a short while, half expecting Mina to walk through it and declare that Dorian Gray was of absolutely no use to their cause. When nothing happened they crossed the threshold, Quatermain in the lead, to find the pair deep in conversation at the foot of the stairs.

Dorian's head turned as Skinner pushed the door shut behind himself. He said one final word to Mina before ascending the creaking staircase. Taking the man's silence as invitation, Quatermain followed closely behind Dorian, with the rest of the league trailing slowly after him.

"Interesting painting," the old hunter noted about halfway up the stairs, pointing out the very same portrait that had caught Mina's attention days earlier.

A strange look crossed Dorian's enchanting face, sorrow regret and hope mingled into one complex expression. "Yes, she's an… old friend."

Further down the stairs, a little in front of Mina who was at the very rear of the group, Skinner leered slightly, "I wonder how she'd feel about invisible men?" he mused softly.

"Well that depends really," a sweet female voice informed him from up ahead, audible to all yet wrapping around the invisible man like a blanket, "On whether he's an interesting person or not." A self-depreciating laugh followed, bitter and harsh, "And, of course, how he feels about immortal, non-corporeal entities who can only occasionally take physical form."

Stunned silence filled the gloomy hallway as the various League members digested the words. To some this had more meaning than others, Dorian recognised the voice as that of the creature who had given him his second chance and Mina correctly guessed the same. Skinner thought that perhaps she _was _interested in him. Nemo was slightly curious but, since it obviously wasn't science, didn't wonder too deeply about it. 

Quatermain, however, was slightly sceptical, "Tricks Mr. Gray?" he asked, though, on the outside, the man in question seemed as confused as the rest.

"It's not _my_ doing," was the truthful answer as they finally reached the end of the stairs.

__

The residence of Mr. Dorian Gray, library.

Upon entering the vast, book filled room, much more impressive than M's, Mina was struck with a strange sense of déjà vu. Both she and Dorian took the same seats they had the last time she'd been there, and sat in almost identical positions.

While the two exchanged meaningless, and vaguely insulting, banter concerning their past, Nemo took a place at the other side of the room, standing straight and still before the thick, leather bound books. In contrast to the small Indian man, Skinner made his way over to the drinks cabinet and helped himself to the spirits within, the amber liquid clearly visible as he swallowed it. Quatermain, wishing to get this meeting over with, stood directly before the immortal, saying something the man didn't bother listening to.

Dorian's mind was filled with the voice and image of his guardian spirit -- his short acquaintance with the creature had caused him to form the opinion that whatever she was, it wasn't even remotely angelic. _"I _like_ him!" _she exclaimed silently, in reference to Skinner.

"Indeed," Dorian muttered scornfully, and in the real world Quatermain took this as disbelief in his words.

Delighted childish laughter filled Dorian's head in ringing peals, _"Speak with your thought's, love, otherwise they'll think you're completely doolally," _she informed him, sagely.

__

'Speak with my thoughts?' The amount scepticism colouring Dorian's mental voice was enough to have decorated both the interiors and exteriors of all the royal residences, with enough left over to give the houses of parliament a lick of paint.

__

"Good boy," Ria approved, that's the way. _"Now, I have some things to tell you."_ She paused dramatically, much to Dorian's impatience, _"It's about Mrs. Harker."_

"Mina?" Dorian grew alarmed, was something going to happen to Mina?

Sensing the direction of his thoughts, another laugh followed, this one softer, more comforting, _"No harm will come to her, honey. Its actually _you _and Mrs. Harker, see, I've been given this rule book for your redemption, and it says you can't fall in love just yet. If you do They might take all this away. Now, I think I might be able to find you a loophole but please, until then be careful."_

****

Ending notes: Again I cut this short, this time because I need to refresh my memory on the library scene, but hey, at least Dorian was actually _in_ this chappy. _And _you got a kiss, _and_ some 'dire' warnings. And shall Ria fall for Skinner, whom I favour at the moment, or Sawyer (who will be in the next chapter, I promise).

****

Review responses

Ares: I am indeed an X-Men fan, my personal faves are Rogue and Remy (the perfect couple), and you are certainly not the only one, why, my dear friend Calliann is also an X-Men fan, and she is one of the most talented Evo fan fic writers ever. Go check out her stuff. Thank god I got Mina right, I always worry that they aren't believable when I write established characters, and you will get the library scene.

****

Calliann: Ah, work related insanity, I can certainly sympathise, in fact I've written most of this slice of insanity while at work, I only type at home. Writing from Mina's POV is fun, and Dorian's too, though he wasn't in the last chappy and I didn't even realise 'til I was at work this morning. Ooh, boy, Mina's meeting with Tom, I hope it lives up to your expectations when it happens. Don't apologise for tangents hon, they make life interesting. 

****

Marah Valin: Dorian and Mina just go together don't they? I think it's a shared darkness thing. So glad you're enjoying this.

****

Graymoon74: Moi, funny? Surely you jest? But mmmmmmmmm… Dorian, I want. Fantastic? Nah. Vaguely talented I'll concede to though. Thanks for the compliments anyway. And before I forget, LXG goes pink, it will be updated right? I need more.


End file.
